


Call you mine

by BurningLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLetters/pseuds/BurningLetters
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters





	Call you mine

Он хочет спасти её. Свою принцессу. От монстра, который похитил её и долгое время причинял ей боль. Но проблема в том, что он не принц. И принцесса — совсем не принцесса. И дракон давно уже убил её. Такая неправильная сказка. Но вот, она сидит на заднем сиденье его машины, и с ухмылкой смотрит на него в зеркало. У неё новая оболочка. И Кас боится обернуться. Боится рассеять это видение. Впервые за долгое время он надеется, что он не сумасшедший.

«Two kids with their hearts on fire  
Who's gonna save us now?»  
«Двое детей с горящими сердцами  
Кто спасёт нас теперь?»

Кастиэль не знает, с какого момента к нему начали возвращаться галлюцинации. Он видит эти горящие глаза, эту улыбку. Видит её избитую, в крови. Видит её так, словно в любой момент стоит только протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться. И через минуту просыпается от толчка в спину. Похоже, он уснул прямо за рулём, и еле успел затормозить перед светофором. Грузовик благополучно проехал мимо.

Ангел забыл, что теперь он человек. Что нужно спать, и нельзя проводить несколько суток за рулём. Он благодарен своему спасителю, и хочет узнать, кто же это. Но, посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, он не припоминает, когда к нему подсаживалась Мэг…

«When we thought that we couldn't get higher»  
«Когда нам казалось, что выше уже не подняться»  
«Things started looking down»  
«Всё пошло по наклонной»

Кастиэль вспоминает, что она умерла, лишь через несколько секунд, когда сон уходит окончательно. На ней оранжевый плащ и новая оболочка, с крашенными белыми волосами. Так непривычно…

Он забывает, как говорить, не верит в её присутствие, но не оборачивается, боясь потерять и это. Даже если она — просто галлюцинация, он слишком сильно скучал, чтобы снова её отпустить.

«I look at you and you look at me»  
«Я смотрю на тебя, а ты на меня так»  
«Like nothing but strangers now»  
«Будто мы теперь просто незнакомцы»

Он едет мимо людей, проезжает города вместе со своей молчаливой спутницей, которая, сложив руки на спинке переднего сидения, пододвигается ближе. Брюнет почти физически ощущает маленькие потоки воздуха, что вырываются с её рта.

Мэг ничего не говорит. Он не решается спросить. Возможно, когда-то он спросит. А позади остаются машины и города, и когда ангел снова засыпает, то просыпается в припаркованной машине с заглушенным двигателем.

«Two kids with their hearts on fire»  
«Двое детишек с сердцами, охваченными пламенем»  
«Don't let it burn us out»  
«Не позволь этому пламени сжечь нас»

Проходит несколько дней, прежде чем он видит её снова. В отельном номере и опять в зеркале за своей спиной. Кастиэль убеждает себя, что в этот раз это точно не сон, и что он не позволит ей уйти. Мэг подходит и ласково кладёт руку ему на плечо. Видение рассеивается, как только он отрывает взгляд от зеркала. Ангел смотрит туда, где ещё несколько секунд назад была она, а на плече, словно невидимое клеймо, отдаёт жаром тепло её руки.

«Think about what you believe in now»  
«Подумай о том, во что ты веришь теперь»  
«Am I someone you cannot live without?»  
«Та ли я, без кого ты не сможешь жить?»

И снова машина, и снова дорога. За это время Кас успел понять, что она не придёт, пока он сидит на одном месте. Пейзажи, быстро сменяющие друг друга, создают слабую иллюзию полёта, и теперь он действительно напоминает сумасшедшего, горящими глазами впиваясь в дорогу перед собой. Нога уже сама собой вжимает педаль газа, а рукав оранжевого плаща скользит по плечу.  
«Остановись», — шепчет Мэг, но он не понимает почему, ведь только так они могут быть вместе.  
«Остановись, иначе я не приду», — снова шепчет она, и эта фраза действует на него как сорванный стоп-кран в поезде. Будто окунувшийся в ледяную воду, он вдруг приходит в себя, и мысли становятся на место. Нужно остановиться. И он это делает. Но не потому что хочет жить, а потому что она так сказала.

Мэг Мастерс мертва, это подтвердили бы все, но Кастиэль больше не верит в это. Он приезжает на могилу её последней оболочки и всматривается в фото, пока глаза не начнут слезиться от усталости. Ангел не понимает, почему в его видениях она другая, если только Мэг сама не решила поменять оболочку. Но Мэг — не галлюцинация. И та девушка совсем не похожа на эту.

«'Cause I know I don't wanna live without you, yeah  
Come on, let's turn this all around»  
«Ведь я знаю, что я не хочу жить без тебя  
Ну же, давай повернём всё вспять»

Возвращение мыслей в норму так и не даёт желаемого облегчения. Вместо этого в голове появилось ещё больше вопросов. Кастиэль потерялся в мире, который сошёл с ума, или с ума сошёл именно он — ему этого никто не скажет. Единственная, кто могла что-то ему объяснить, растворялась, как марево ночи, стоило только попытаться поймать её взглядом. Он устал бежать, но сидеть на месте сил тоже не осталось. Жизнь неслась бешеным вихрем, обходя стороной его, несущегося вдогонку несбывшейся мечте. Кажется, вот-вот он не выдержит и сдастся. Но Мэг смотрит своими понимающими и добрыми глазами, какими она смотрела только на него, и ангел готов поклясться, что умрёт, лишь бы только увидеть их снова.

«Bring it all back to that bar downtown  
When you wouldn't let me walk out on you, yeah»  
«Вернёмся в тот бар в центре города,  
Где ты бы не позволила мне пройти мимо тебя»

Урчание живота напоминает о том, что он снова не ел несколько дней. Глупые человеческие слабости не позволяют забыть, что он больше не ангел. Стоит перестать называть себя так и в мыслях, но тогда это бы значило, что он сдался окончательно, а это не так. Он стоит голый по пояс в ванной и смотрит в зеркало, силясь вспомнить, как пролез в этот номер, и подпёр ли входную дверь стулом. Если этот номер забронируют, ему снова придётся бежать. А пока можно просто смотреть в зеркало и ждать…

«You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?"  
And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight"»  
«Ты сказала: "Эй, какие у тебя планы на остаток жизни?"  
И я ответил: "Я даже не думал, чем займусь сегодня ночью"»

Ангел очень умный, и схватывает всё на лету. Как только в зеркале мелькает чья-то фигурка, он резко разворачивается и хватает её за запястье. Перед ним Мэг, всё та же Мэг, но теперь такая другая... Он не хочет всматриваться в оболочку, а просто обнимает её, зарываясь лицом в волосы и вдыхая такой знакомый запах. Безумец, который полюбил запах серы. 

«Went from one conversation to your lips on mine  
And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"»  
«Разговор закончился, когда твои губы коснулись моих,  
И ты сказала: "Я никогда не стану сожалеть, что назвала тебя своим"»

Мэг такая мягкая и податливая, и с каждым новым поцелуем она позволяет чуть большее. Человек, бывший когда-то ангелом, уже не способен остановиться, прижимая её к себе всё сильнее. Он теряет контроль, когда её шея, такая тонкая и нежная, открывается перед ним, позволяя скользить по ней губами. На Мэг белый топ и белые брюки, словно напоминания об утерянном рае. Но это всё не имеет значения, ведь одежда вскоре отправляется на пол, и для него существует только она одна.

«So I call you mine»  
«Так что я скажу, что ты только моя»  
«Can I call you mine?»  
«Можно я буду называть тебя своей?»  
«And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"»  
«И ты сказала: "Я никогда не стану сожалеть, что назвала тебя своим"»

Концентрация серы в воздухе зашкаливает, она забивает лёгкие, но дыхание уже не важно. Важны только он и она, а остальное не имеет значения...

«Broke kids running through the city  
Drunk on the subway train»  
«Мы сломанные детишки, бегущие по городу  
Пьяные в метро»

Брюнет просыпается один в пустой кровати, без малейшего понимания где он и что ему делать. Вчерашняя ночь, или сон, или галлюцинация, или что ещё это могло быть, так свежо оживает в памяти, будто всё случилось несколько минут назад. Он собирает свою одежду, не находя кроме неё никакой другой, и снова сбегает. Из мотеля, из номера и этого города, но не потому что хочет, а потому что к этому вынуждает жизнь. В следующем городе он находит гуля, которому надоело питаться трупами десятилетней давности, и после этого вполне можно было бы позвонить Сэму и Дину, чтобы они с ним расправились. Но Винчестеры давно забыли о нём, и приходится самому брать оружие в руки, спасая людей от опасной твари. Молодая пара в ночном парке убегает с криками, так и не сказав спасибо, когда он падает на землю, и голова гуля рядом с ним. Жаль только, у монстра оказался нож. И рана в животе, казалось, не такая уж и страшная, но сейчас ночь, а найдут его разве что под утро. 

«Set free every time you kissed me  
We couldn't feel no pain»  
«Я чувствовал свободу с каждым поцелуем,  
Мы не чувствовали никакой боли»

Мэг, как всегда, появляется неожиданно и просит не отключаться, пытаясь найти у него в карманах телефон. Но Кас не брал с собой мобильный, чтобы не потерять во время драки, и тогда она приказывает искать телефон, который выронила девушка, пока убегала отсюда со своим парнем. Кастиэль спрашивает, почему она не может сделать этого сама, но Мэг лишь неопределённо качает головой и продолжает с тревогой наблюдать, как на асфальте расползается большое багровое пятно. Ангел ползёт на четвереньках и готов отключиться в любой момент, но Мэг говорит, что он уже близко, и он действительно находит телефон в кустах.

Просыпаясь в машине скорой, он лишь смутно помнит, как набирал 911 и слабо дышал в трубку, ведь так и не смог вспомнить название сквера, в котором находился тогда.

«You looked at me and I looked at you  
Like we'd never look away»  
«Ты смотрела на меня, а я на тебя так,  
Будто мы не могли оторвать взгляд»

В больнице ему колют какие-то препараты, от которых всё вокруг начинает плясать маленькими огоньками, и он чувствует себя почти как тогда, в психушке, разве что вместо Люцифера его теперь донимают криминалисты. Им почему-то не терпится снять с него отпечатки пальцев и узнать, что же случилось в том парке. Но они вряд-ли смогут понять, и Кастиэль молчит. А когда они, наконец-то, уходят, на их месте появляется его любимая сестра Мастерс, которая приказывает встать и немедленно уходить. Уже утро, раны зашиты, а отпечатки пальцев неотвратимо укажут на то, что это он срубил голову человеку в парке. И вряд-ли присяжные поверят, что он убил сверхъестественное существо, а не человека, который исчез несколько дней назад. 

Мэг права, и он это знает, но, чёрт, как же хочется, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось.

«Broke kids running through the city  
Don't let the memory fade»  
«Сломанные детишки, спешащие по этому городу,  
Давай не дадим этим воспоминания угаснуть»

Так и не найдя свою одежду, он ворует чужую и, прихрамывая, выходит через главный вход. Конечно, ведь никто не мог предположить, что пациент, только вышедший из комы, попытается самостоятельно сбежать. Непонятно как, ему удаётся добраться до ближайшего метро, где все почему-то уступают ему целый ряд сидений. Но так даже лучше, ведь места теперь хватит им двоим. Мэг смеётся, напоминая, что он впервые в жизни под кайфом, и ангел улыбается в ответ. Почему-то он уверен, что сейчас она его не бросит. И он идёт за ней, не глядя, ведь кроме неё у него не осталось за кем идти. 

«You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?"  
And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight"»  
«Ты сказала: "Эй, какие у тебя планы на остаток жизни?"  
И я ответил: "Я даже не знаю, чем займусь сегодня ночью"»

Месяц, проведённый в заброшенном доме на окраине, почти не чувствуется. В шкафчиках много консерв, да и местный призрак не очень-то агрессивный. Мэг почти не приходит, только в минуты полного отчаянья, когда хочется уснуть и больше не проснуться. Но жизнь потихоньку заживляет раны, а старый хиленький дом попадает под снос. Дверь заклеивают ленточкой, которую потом приходится осторожно отдирать. Призрак девушки, что живёт в этом доме, просит не выгонять её, пока она не отомстит убившему её мужу. Она не выгоняла Кастиэля, когда ему была нужна помощь, и совесть подсказывает, что он должен поступить также. Ангел расспрашивает, где спрятано её тело, где муж спрятал нож, которым перерезал ей горло, а главное, был ли он тогда в перчатках и не вытирал ли после убийства рукоятку. И, получив ответ «нет» на последние два вопроса, делает анонимный звонок в полицию, пересказывая всё, что только что услышал. Призрак негодует, но после извлечения тела он всё равно сжигает фамильную ценность, к которой была привязана её душа. У него нет времени ждать, пока девушка узнает, какое наказание назначил её мужу суд, ведь нужно уезжать. Дом всё равно сносят, и он едет дальше, а Мэг всё также сидит на заднем сиденье его машины, молча слушая всё, что он расскажет ей за это время.

«Went from one conversation to your lips on mine  
And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"»  
«Разговор закончился, когда твои губы коснулись моих,  
И ты сказала: "Я никогда не стану сожалеть, что назвала тебя своим"»  
«So I call you mine»  
«И я сказал, что ты только моя»

Так и не доехав до какого-либо города, Кастиэль останавливается у байкерского бара, чтобы немного передохнуть и спросить дорогу. Ангел выпивает, кажется, совсем немного, но все лица начинают сливаться в один сплошной круговорот, и язык заплетается, воспроизводя только те слова, которые действительно есть на уме. Мэг снова смеётся, ей нравится его реакция на спиртное, но сама она ничего не пьёт, только водит пальцем по краю бокала с пивом. А он расплывается в улыбке, потому что под градусом она всё больше напоминает ту прошлую Мэг, с карими глазами и пышными щёчками, которые становятся ещё милее, когда она улыбается.

«Think about what you believe in now  
Am I someone you cannot live without?»  
«Подумай о том, во что ты веришь теперь,  
Та ли я, без кого ты не сможешь жить?»

Ближе к полудню Кас просыпается в номере, который он точно не снимал, раздетый и разбитый, и вспоминает, как они с Мэг вчера стащили кошелёк у одного спящего байкера и приехали сюда. Среди вещей он так и не находит свою джинсовую куртку, зато вместо неё есть косуха, с кармана которой вываливается окровавленный ангельский клинок. Но этот клинок не принадлежит ему, он точно это знает. Позже в новостях Кас узнаёт, что в том же баре случилась резня, и вокруг трупов остались странные выжженные следы в форме крыльев.

«'Cause I know I don't wanna live without you, yeah  
Come on, let's turn this all around»  
«Ведь я знаю, что я не хочу жить без тебя, да  
Ну же, давай повернём всё вспять»

Кастиэль не хочет вмешиваться в новые войны. Но, похоже, Варахиэль и Малахия объявили друг другу войну, а страдают от этого невинные ангелы. Мэг уверяет, что он ни в чём не виноват, что им всем просто заморочили головы. Раньше он бы и сам был среди них, и теперь надежда что-то изменить включается в его мыслях, как лампочка в тёмной комнате. К сожалению, он слишком хорошо их знает, чтобы думать, что они станут его слушать. И он начинает искать другой способ, но его лампочку, которую поддерживает вера Мэг в него, уже ничто не сможет потушить.

«Bring it all back to that bar downtown  
When you wouldn't let me walk out on you»  
«Вернёмся в тот бар в центре города,  
Где ты бы не позволила мне пройти мимо тебя»

Кас радуется, когда жизнь начинает возвращаться в норму. Дин и Сэм тоже решили заняться этим делом, и, возможно, вместе у них всё получится. Как в старые добрые времена. Только вот с их приездом Мэг перестала появляться. Прощаясь с друзьями, брюнет уверен, что она, как всегда, будет ждать его в машине. Но она не объявляется ни там, ни в номере. Впервые за долгое время он не чувствует её присутствия рядом. Это всё слишком непривычно. Ангел слишком неготов снова остаться один. Его маленький счастливый мирок тает на глазах, и тогда он пытается помолиться. Кастиэль не знает, зачем он это делает, услышит ли его кто-то, но приходит Мюриэль, возвращая надежду и не давая полностью пасть духом. В её глазах он видит недоверие, но сестра слушает, и до цели остаётся так мало, когда их находит Малахия...

«You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?  
And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight"»  
«Ты сказала: "Эй, какие у тебя планы на остаток жизни?"  
И я ответил: "Я даже не думал, чем займусь сегодня ночью"»

Мюриэль работала на Варахиэля, поэтому Малахия убил её первой. Глупая война, которой нет ни начала, ни конца. Голова Кастиэля должна полететь следующей. И он наконец-то чувствует присутствие Мэг рядом с собой.

Малахии не понять, почему Кастиэль всё ещё так старается бороться за жизнь. Он потерял благодать, потерял небеса, семью... Какой, казалось бы, смысл жить дальше? Но он действительно не поймёт, что у бывшего ангела есть смысл терпеть все издевательства и пытки. Этот смысл стоит рядом с ним. Им пропитан весь воздух, а её невидимая тень, стоящая за его спиной, не позволяет прогнуться, признав вину в преступлении, которого он не совершал.

«Went from one conversation to your lips on mine  
And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"»  
«Разговор закончился, когда твои губы коснулись моих,  
И ты сказала: "Я никогда не стану сожалеть, что назвала тебя своим"»

У него нет правильных слов. Убеждённость Малахии непоколебима. А когда его служка предлагает помощь, в обмен на возможность служить Метатрону, приходится врать. Дин с Мэг его этому научили. Когда-то Винчестер сказал, что, если людям что-то нужно, они лгут. Теперь Кас человек, а значит, ему можно. Мэг с ним, и, если что, подскажет, что ему делать. Пока другой ангел разглагольствует о своей преданности писарю божьему, брюнет прикрывает глаза, и чувствует успокаивающие прикосновения своей демоницы. Она на его стороне, а значит, он непобедим. Кастиэлю почти жаль, что приходится убить своего брата. Но он был слишком глуп, а жизнь такова, что каждый выживает, как может. 

«So I call you mine  
And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"»  
«Я сказал, что ты только моя  
И ты сказала: "Я никогда не стану сожалеть, что назвала тебя своим"»

Мэг с ним, и он побеждает. Прикосновение благодати, хоть и не его собственной, обдает благословенной прохладой и заживляет раны. Он не хотел убивать брата, но это случилось, и ничего теперь не изменишь. Запах серы, такой знакомый и родной, всё ещё витает в воздухе, хотя уже не так явственно. Кастиэль чувствует её присутствие, своей прекрасной спасительницы, но, обернувшись, понимает, что больше здесь никого нет. И никогда не было. Он почти верит в это. Почти. Но уйти просто так всё равно не может.

«Мэг?» — спрашивает он. Тишина служит ему внятным ответом.

Can I call you mine?  
Можно я буду называть тебя своей?

Ангел вернул себе свою силу. Он вернул себя, но за всё в этой жизни приходится платить. Кастиэль больше не сумасшедший, и вместе с этим он понимает, что больше никогда её не увидит. Впрочем, она не могла уйти полностью. Ею пропитана каждая секунда его воспоминаний, каждая клеточка его тела. Выбираясь на улицу, он продолжает чувствовать запах серы, который, наверняка, будет преследовать его всю оставшуюся жизнь. Садясь в машину, Кас больше не ожидает увидеть её в зеркале и на заднем сиденье. Он не хочет это принимать, но всё понимает. Снова крылатый, но теперь такой потерянный, он звонит Дину, рассказывая обо всём, что случилось с ним в плену. Детали с Мэг он позволяет себе упустить. Зато в своём разговоре он упоминает о том, что ангел по имени Изикиэль умер при падении, и он не мог помочь Дину исцелить Сэма. Странное обстоятельство, но Винчестеры ему ничего не объяснили, и сам он решил не вникать.

Всё возвращается на круги своя, и, прежде чем продолжить свой ангельский путь, он заезжает в отель, чтобы умыться и смыть из себя остатки крови. Брюнет наклоняется над умывальником и полощет лицо холодной водой. Капельки стекают по ресницам и падают вниз, разбиваясь о кафель, а ангел смотрит на них, думая о том, что же ждёт его дальше. Но размышления ни к чему не приводят, и тогда он идёт в душ, по пути сбрасывая с себя одежду. Нужно помыться и сделать ещё очень много всего. Впрочем, у него будет достаточно времени со всем этим справиться.

Выходя из душа, Кастиэль ищет свои вещи разбросанными по полу, а находит их аккуратно сложенными на кровати. Но, кроме привычного чёрного костюма и рубашки, он находит там ещё и бежевый плащ, очень похожий на тот, что он носил раньше. А рядом — оранжевый плащ его прекрасной незнакомки.

«Я всё ещё здесь, Кларенс...» — шепчет она.

Ангел прикрывает глаза и улыбается. Да, ему определённо нравится вкус его безумия.

Can I call you mine?  
Можно я буду называть тебя своей?


End file.
